That Night
by G5lord
Summary: This story takes place after "lady sings the news," so watch that episode again if you forgot how it goes. This story will of course deal with the aftermath of Jimmy and Cindy's kiss, along with some other issues. So think of it as the next episode to the series. Don't forget to leave feedback. Quick shoutout to a friend who helped me edit this. I do not own Jimmy Neutron.
1. Chapter 1

That Night

Jimmy and Cindy both lay on their own beds facing the ceiling, trying to fully understand what happened earlier that night. They had been too busy enjoying the moment of their kiss to realize Carl was calling for help. Luckily for him though, Libby happened to turn around with the intention of going back for him. However, before she could do the full 180, Cindy let go of Jimmy's hand. He gave her a raised eyebrow, while she avoided eye contact by looking towards the ground. Libby was able to snap the two out of their awkward moment without even noticing what she did. She motioned for them to go help Carl and they were able to get him out. Simultaneously, Sheen woke up at that moment. After all the events of the day passed, they all then walked home together.

Libby, Sheen, and then Carl all entered their houses as the group passed by them. Now it was only Jimmy and Cindy left as they stood on his side of the street. They were now standing in front of Jimmy's house. It was his turn to go home now, but for some reason they both stood on the sidewalk not moving. They looked at each other like they were waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, Cindy broke the silence, "Well… goodnight Neutron"

She turned her back to Jimmy, getting ready to cross the street and just as she began to cross he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Cindy. I need to ask you something,"

"Alright make it fast I need to get home."

"Why did you…" Jimmy began reluctantly, "…not look both ways before crossing? "

"What?" She responded with a confused look.

"You're supposed to look left and right before you cross the street. Don't you know that?" he said with an agitated tone.

"I did look nerdtron! Besides this street is never busy anyway"

"Well I didn't see you look!"

"You don't have to see me. As long as I know I checked then that's all that matters."

"Fine! Go ahead and cross the street then!"

"Fine! I will" Cindy yelled out as she had the final words and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy crossed the street to her house, unlocked the front door and slammed the door shut without looking then turned to his house, walked right in and straight to his room. He had just begun to lie down when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in", he yelled out

"Hey Jim Jim, your mom and I heard you walk in but you didn't say anything to us."

"Oh sorry about that guys, I just um… forgot."

"Something doesn't seem right about you." Judy then said concerned

"Wha-What would make you think that?"

"You didn't get any food, or tell us about the latest invention you made, and I didn't even have to force you out the lab for the past couple of days."

"And you didn't come to the annual duck convention with me."

"I never go to that dad."

"...Oh yea you're right."

"Anyway, I know something is on your mind, what is it? School? Science? Girls?" His mother continued.

When Mrs. Neutron said the word "girls" Jimmy quickly turned away and looked down to the ground. He couldn't decide whether or not he should confess to his parents, or deny any of their accusations. As he was thinking, his mom was able to notice his discomfort with the word.

"Aha! It is girls." She exclaimed

"Wait. I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. A mother always knows. Oh my God! my baby likes someone. Soooo… who's the special lady?"

"No, no. Mom there is no special female. I'm just confused is all."

"Now Jimbo if it's girl advice you need, I'm your man. I was quite the lady's man when I was in my prime. All you have to do is-"

 **(A/N) thanks for reading, my next chapter will be up soon. please leave feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

"-Hugh! You will not teach our son how to be… some type of young casanova."

"it's really just one girl anyway guys," Jimmy interrupted

"Awhhhh Hugh our little Jimmy is having girl troubles,"

"Ohhh! I see," Hugh exclaimed as a smirk appeared on his face. "She's driving you crazy. Remember this Jim Jim, all girls are going to drive you crazy. But you have to find the one that makes it all worth it,"

Jimmy squinted his eyes and tilted his head after hearing his dad's input. He could hear the words echoing in his head, particularly the last three words. 'All Worth it.' Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he knew he would have to find out eventually.

"Wow, thanks dad. I'll remember that. Now can I get a little alone time please? It's getting late and I have school tomorrow"

"No problem Jimbo. Just don't-"

"Lets go Hugh!" Judy intervened, "Let's leave Jimmy alone. Alright, goodnight honey, love you. If you need anything let us know,"

She began to pull Hugh out the room.

"Aw but sugarbooger I didn't give him all my of tips" Hugh said as he hesitantly left the room.

"Night mom. Night dad. Love you too."

Jimmy returned to his thoughts now that his parents finally left him alone when he suddenly remembered another member in the room.

"Woof"

"Goddard, were you listening the whole time?"

"woof"

"Well I got myself into a real mess this time buddy," Jimmy explained as he exhaled loudly, "Goddard… options,"

Goddard then revealed his mini monitor to Jimmy, preparing to give him a list of suggestions. Jimmy began reading them, looking for the best option to pursue.

"I can forget about Cindy and try my luck with Betty again," Jimmy began as he read through the list. "Hmmm. Betty is a very gorgeous, unique and beautiful specimen. But I haven't talked to her in awhile and Cindy would just sabotage it anyway. Next option boy,"

"Woof"

"I can move away from Retroville, so I don't even have to deal with this situation. No, no. It would be too much trouble to bring all my inventions with me and build another lab. Next,"

"Woof"

"I can just go talk to Cindy and ask her how she feels about this whole predicament," He paused for a second to think about it. "Brilliant! This way she'll be the one that has to answer the questions and the pressure will be on her. I just have to make sure we're alone in a private area so she can't find an excuse to avoid answering the questions. Ugh, but what if seems like I'm trying to hard to talk about...that night. My dad was right. This is driving me mad, but by no means does this mean Cindy is the one. Regardless of that I still need to get this done. So I'll tell her to meet with me the next time I get the chance. Good work Goddard, I need to get to bed for my big day tomorrow. Sleep tight boy."

"Woof"

 **(A/N) once again, thanks for reading. leave feedback and expect the next chapter soon**


End file.
